Mimi Kurumi
|-| Awakened= |name = Mimi Kurumi |katakana = 久瑠実 ミミ |romaji = Kurumi Mimi |age = Appears 14, actual age questionable. |Species = Android |gender = Genderless, programmed as female |hair color = Rose pink |eye color = Cherry pink |home = Some apartment |occupation = Idol, Student |song sang = Valentine Kiss |brand = Floral Kiss, Marionette Mu |manager = Undecided |type = Natural/Lovely |birthday = October 21st |seiyuu = Uchida Maaya |Height = 160 cm |singer = Uchida Maaya}} "I'm... Mimi, Mimi Kurumi. A robot? I guess... I'm something like that?" -Introduction Mimi Kurumi is a highly advanced human-type android attending PriPara Idol Academy, and an aspiring Natural/Lovely idol. She's a mysterious, naive young girl who doesn't quite understand the world yet, due to her flexible programming, but enjoys learning about humans and the world around her, even if she doesn't quite understand it properly. Her debut live can be seen here, at Do Vocal Dolls Dream of Electric Sheep? (Mimi's Debut Live) She is Merurun's second character, and has been retconned probably too many times. Please stop her. Appearance Mimi has short pink hair, falling just underneath her jaw, along with a small heart-shaped antenna on the top of her head. Her eyes are a soft magenta color, and she has tanned skin. She's generally small everywhere, but not small enough for people to mistake her as more than a year younger than she was built to appear. In her awakened/humanoid form, she has longer pink hair and brighter reddish-pink eyes, but other than that, nothing much changed, as she was extremely humanoid prior to that anyways. Personality Mimi's an easily distracted and spacey person. She tends to wander off quite a lot, and tends to forget things very easily, often overriding previous information with other things. She has trouble understanding human emotions, often forcing herself to emulate what she sees other people do. She also gets attached easily to people, especially anyone who's nice to her. Mimi tends to be very gullible and naive, believing anything anyone tells her. As she gains more human traits, she's still rather air headed and naive, but to a much lesser point. She's much more infectiously energetic and cheerful, not to a hyperactive point, but generally brighter. Additionally, she's less naive and gullible. She also speaks much more naturally than she did prior, rather than her slow and mechanical speech. Biography Mimi's almost completely void of memories in terms of her past. While she has the vague feeling that she was built to be an impeccable idol, that's really only a suspicion. She knows nothing of her creator either, and no amount of database searching helps matters. In fact, her only information on herself is that she's a I-365 model android, version 5.2.6.4. This causes her a lot of self-doubt and inner conflict, leaving her constantly wondering whether or not she was ever meant to become what she currently is. For some odd reason, the only programming she seems to have other than the obvious singing, dancing, and artificial intelligence, is that she brings tomatoes to people when she recognizes them being sad. This led to a bout of "Tomatomaid 3000," in which she didn't do any idol activities, but instead just brought people tomatoes. Relationships Kaede Miyake: Mimi enjoys Kaede's company and often copies her behavior and what she says. Although, a lot of more 'adult' things she does fly over Mimi's head. She bonded to her strongly from the first time they met. Min Koizumi: He and Mimi are rather close friends, hanging out often and discussing idol drama. For some odd reason, she doesn't copy his behavior as much as she does with others. In addition, he's the only exception to Tomatomaid 3000; rather than deliver a bowl of tomatoes, she give him a head of lettuce. Trivia * Her three sizes are 82-92-102, and she's a 38B. * Her favorite flowers are countless, but her favorites tend to be peach blossoms. * No matter how many times you cut off her heart antenna, it'll always grow back the next day, despite being completely artificial. Very strange * On the other hand, she grows a sprout in certain seasons, rather than her antenna. Also very strange. * Her favorite season is surprisingly, autumn. * Mimi eats just about anything, but she likes pasta, parfaits, and peaches. It's questionable how she can eat, when her entire body is artificial, but no one's arguing. * Her favorite genre of music is jazz and chiptune. * Prior to the retcon, Mimi was at first a human, then a Vocal Doll. It's kind of weird, but hopefully Meru is satisfied. * She's a wifi hotspot and has built in speakers. She's often found emitting soft jazz wherever she goes, which weirds people out, but hey, whatever. * Her model number and version read I-DOL and K.A.M.I numerically. Whether this is a coincidence or not is a mystery. * She can talk to animals very easily, and is apparently "fluent in dog." Category:Natural Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Merurun Category:Mimi Kurumi Category:Student Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Manager-less Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Major Class